A Collection
by Talos Angel
Summary: My nieces visited me last weekend and wrote me these stories based off of their favourite show, MLP:FiM. They wanted me to upload them because they can't go onto the site because of their ages. How sweet of them.
1. My Youngest Niece's Story

A.N: Sorry I didn't update in a while, but things are getting busy with work, but things will be less busy soon. Anyway, my nieces visited me last weekend, and even wrote for me some fanfiction based off of their favourite show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and asked me to upload them because they aren't old enough to have accounts (don't worry, I don't let them read T or M fics, but I do tell them more age-friendly stories when they visit.) I know a bit about the show, since they watch it whenever they come over, and I think it's really cute. Anyway, this first story was written by my youngest niece about my favourite ponies. She learned how to read and write last year, and has been practicing with her sisters.

APPLEBLOOM HELPS APPLEJACK

Once upon a time Applejack was kicking apple trees to get apples. She was good at bucking apple trees because her legs were really strong. She even had a cutie mark that looks like an apple because she is good at bucking apples. Big Mac also has an apple cutie mark because he helps, because there are a lot of apples to get.

"It sure is a good day to be bucking for apples, right Big Mac?" Applejack asked Big Mac.

"It sure is!" Big Mac said as he kicked another tree for more apples.

Applebloom came out to help too, but she wasn't allowed.

"You're too young to help us, Applebloom! You could get hurt!" Applejack told Applebloom angrily.

"But it is a big field, so you will need a lot of help!" Applebloom said back.

"Your sister just doesn't want you to get hurt, Applebloom, so why don't you go help your grandmother bake some pie instead?" Big Mac asked.

"But I wanna buck apples!" Applebloom shouted.

"We cannot get everything we want, little missy! I will not let you buck the apple trees." Applejack said sternly.

"Aww boo." Applebloom said disappointed, so she left.

Applejack and Big Mac continued to buck for apples until they found a really big apple tree. It was really big like the bean stalk from Jack and the Beanstalk. They walked up to the tree, and saw that it was full of really big apples. Applejack and Big Mac tried to buck it, but they couldn't.

"We need extra help." Applejack said sadly.

"Did you say you needed help?" Applebloom asked Applejack.

"Well...yeah." Applejack said.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry?" Applebloom asked.

"Okay sorry Applebloom." Applejack and Big Mac both said to Applebloom apologetically.

"Yay!" Applebloom said as she helped Applejack and Big Mac buck down the big apples. They all made a really big apple pie with them.

The End


	2. My Middle Niece's Story

A.N: This was written by the middle child of my nieces; she has a great knack for detail , and really loves to write with her younger sister. It always warms my heart to see those two together.

Rainbow Dash V.S. the Aliens

One day Rainbow Dash was sitting in the sky looking for something to do. Rainbow dash gazed across the lush, emerald landscape of the Ponyville area; her beautiful, frilly pink-maned friend, appropriately named Pinky Pie, seemed to be absent from the area at that particular moment in time. This was a reason for much concern, as Pinky Pie was usually one to be out prancing and frolicking among the crimson brick paved streets of Ponyville, cheering triumphantly as if celebrating some major victory, for indeed every day was a major victory for Pinky Pie; being alive to smell the fresh air, move her limbs, converse with others, was more than a good reason to be alive on any particular day.

It was right then that Rainbow Dash caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her left eye; it looked like a silver Frisbee at first, likely tossed by some Pegasus kid a few clouds below, playing a game of some sort. However, this Frisbee was increasing in altitude, rather than gradually decreasing after flying for a few meters. Even stranger, the Frisbee seemed to be getting larger. Not merely a little bigger due to the perspective of coming closer, but seems to have grown to the size of a building. The vessel was a saucer, with a perfect dome-shaped silver-gilded structure atop, all about the odd vehicle were round, bubble-like windows wrought of Plexiglas, as if it were some sort of seafaring ship. When the vessel slowed down to a halt, Rainbow dash fluttered closer to one of the windows, her rainbow-coloured mane swaying in the winds of high altitude, hoping to better understand this development.

Within the vessel was something that Rainbow Dash had never seen before; there was a bipedal organism, with stone-pale skin and an oversized egg-shaped head, with two smaller, yet still proportionally large black, shiny eyes. On the creature's torso was a pair of thin, twig-like arms, that possessed three beady fingers. next to the creature was a pony; her hot-pink fuzzy coat donned by her dark pink cloudy mane immediately identified her as Pinky Pie. Rainbow Dash immediately went alert at this, and began to pound on the window, shouting to open the thing up. Immediately upon hearing the noise, the grey-skinned creature stumbled, as if startled, and then opened its flat, lipless mouth to emit some noise unhearable by the cobalt Pegasus. Within seconds, the silver saucer began to accelerate once more.

Vowing to not allow her friend to be abducted by these odd assailants, Rainbow Dash sped off after the vessel. At first, it seemed as though the vessel was moving faster than anything Rainbow Dash had ever seen; it was as if the vessel had a shrinki9ng spell cast upon it judging from how quickly it began to disappear over the horizon. Rainbow Dash, however, was not one to allow some unknown silver object to take her title of fastest thing in Equestria. She beat her plumage up and down, up and down, faster, faster, and faster still. Rainbow dash didn't even need to look at the now seemingly growing vessel to know that she was catching up; the strength of the air blasting in her face grew so fierce that she had to squint her crimson eyes to prevent them from drying. Within the next few seconds, Rainbow Dash crashed into the window, amazingly enough with a great enough force to crack it open, and gain entrance.

Within the vessel, however, was not what Rainbow Dash was prepared for. While the permanent interior could only be described as pale, metallic, and lifeless, the place had been decorated with a large assortment of brightly coloured banners and carpets. there were cone-shaped orange devices on every available table, spewing confetti and bubbles every few seconds. At the center console, the creatures were all wearing brightly coloured cone hats, sitting at a table with a pink and purple frosting covered cake, with Pinky Pie being at the end of the table.

"Oh good, Rainbow Dash! You showed up in time for my party!" Pinky pie cheered gleefully.

Rainbow Dash merely rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle and trying to hide her grin.

The End.


	3. My Oldest Niece's Story

A.N: This was written by my oldest niece. She honestly worries me a lot; my sister says she doesn't get along well with anyone at her school, and she doesn't get along with her own sisters either. Still, she is my niece and I still love her anyway.

Alone

Rarity is one of those ponies that one could say, lead a double life; she was very sociable and outgoing in the public sector, trying to appear to be "civilized," or "fancy" to gain the respect of her peers, but in the private sector, she was something else. Respect and prestige no longer mattered when the eyes of Ponyville's socialites went blind; there was something of an animal inside her. One might say that ponies are animals anyway, but such herbivores, if they ever exhibited any aggression, did not exhibit it like this. Rarity would break the code that binds the nature of ponykind to its peaceful form of existence; she would eat meat. But what could be so dangerous about this habit? After all, humans eat meat all the time. To answer such a stupid question, ponies are herbivores. Herbivores were meant to consume plant materials, and only plant materials. What could go wrong? Indigestion, perhaps? No. Our fair ivory pony has been afflicted with something worse than an upset stomach.

Addiction.

It was the reason why the consumption of meat was outlawed for ponies. The magic of the land had changed mere stomach pain into a craving beyond any controllability. Rarity fancied herself a master of the instincts; sure she could harbor a beast, but the beast has a short leash. It would never show itself in public; not in Rarity's shop, not at the Gala, not in the town square...no. Those places were where Rarity was a lady of fine class, sewing and wearing fine dresses, speaking about the latest trends, and giving to charity. In her own home, however, the beastly Hyde took over, turning the ivory furred, amethyst-maned prime specimen of equinean beauty into the Grendel of horses; even now as she lifted her fuzzy right hoof to gently stroke the red, juicy leg of goat that lay before her, her mane frizzled and unkempt, as that no longer mattered for the moment, the only thing she cared about at that particular moment was the euphoric flavor of salt and copper that would soon hit her tongue, and she would be in another world. She would be in a world where the fanciness and pompousness of the wicked entity of "civilization" would hold no weight on her. It was a world based on instinct; a world of primal purity.

As if all of the sudden, a beam of unexpected, blinding light interrupted Rarity's ritual; a light that belittled an unwarranted intruder. The trespasser bore the same ivory fur colour that Rarity fancied, but it harbored a smaller body, adorned with what appeared to be pink cotton candy. It dawned upon Rarity that this intruder was Sweetie Belle; her annoying younger sister, who had just made her last mistake.

"Rarity...?" The fragile little pony had asked, turning her head in shame and fear, averting the gaze of the uncharacteristically mangy mare that lay licking a piece of a dead goat before her. Rarity did not bother answering that question as she leapt quickly to face Sweetie Belle, growling and snarling like a starving alpha wolf trying to put the gammas and epsilons in line.

"Sis! What's wrong?" The foal cried out desperately, out of genuine concern for the snarling rabid pony. she was answered with an ear-piercing howl as the ivory mare leapt through the air, a trail of saliva sparkling behind as her herbivorous, yet vicious teeth lay fully visible, stained a dark red colour already from Rarity's hunger. Sweetie Belle could do little more than shriek before the larger, stronger mare crashed on top of her, sending them both tumbling in a flurry of fur out the door, and straight into the elaborate purple wall just outside. for a moment, the beast lay dazed at the ruckus and clatter of the conflict; just enough time for the small, sweet foal to regain her composure, and dart into the room with a crude plan forming in her mind. just as the monster had regained her own senses and prepared for a leap of primal rage, the smaller pony slammed the door shut, and thrown the luminescent bronze switch on the door hinge, locking the door. Sweetie trembled profusely with each massive pond upon the door, each knock causing the lock to rattle, as if it were about to come off of the door. The pounding, however, gradually grew weaker and softer, until no more sound could be heard. For a moment, Sweetie did not react, then she breathed a sigh of relief, as she was saved...for the time being, anyway.

Fin.

A.N.2: Since I am at 29 fanfics now, that means my next fanfic will be my 30th fanfic special! I think I have an Idea of what I want it to be, but I want to get more of my other stories done first.


End file.
